The Kingship and Hardship
by Chercrystaldemon
Summary: Cherish encounter Gash and had a conversion.


**Two of the orphans were walking with Cherish for some fresh air while the others stayed behind to sleep in. The morning air was a soft breeze as the early morning was peaceful and quiet. Cherish notice a Mamodo kid sitting alone looking up at the sky. Wondering who is was she saw his golden hair. She softly smiles at the two orphans looked at her a little lost**

**"Kids why don't you go back and see how the others are doing?" she asked them politely.**

**They nodded and left. Cherish turn her intentions to the child sitting. She slowly approaches him.**

**"You're highness what are you doing out here so early?" Cherish asked sitting down beside him.**

**Gash turns to see Cherish he was happy to see one of his friends "I'm just getting some fresh air the guard let me out but it's a secret" he said with a smile.**

**"Is being king that hard?" she asked with a light smile.**

**"It's not easy" Gash held his knees to his chest.**

**Being king wasn't easy for Gash . He is young and her can't seem to get the rules and relegation right. When he is around his friends he feel like those kingly duties are gone. He turns to Cherish.**

**"Why are you here?" he asked wondering.**

**"Just getting morning air" She said softly.**

**Gash looked like he's been through under pressure since he became the king. Everything he though was going to be easy. But in the end it wasn't. He hardly had time for his friends mostly. **

**"Gash you feeling ok?" she asked.**

**Gash shook his head no. Cherish ruffles his hair a bit not saying a word. They just enjoy the nature. The soft sound of the birds. The morning air was calm and smoothing. Zatch missed being with Kiyo. It still felt weird seeing that he won't wake up and see him. Cherish heard his stomach growl.**

**"Hey Gash you hungry?" She asked.**

**"Yep" he droll as the though of Yellowtail was in his head.**

**Cherish roll her eyes a bit, but couldn't help but laugh a little. She got up looking down at Gash holding her hand out. Zatch laughs as he grips her hand. Cherish and Gash share a brother and sister relationship.**

**"I know where we can get great Yellowtail" Gash said happily.**

**Gash ran to the water quickly taking off his clothes diving into the water. Cherish face palmed. He hasn't changed. Cherish walked to the water looking out for him. Something from the water jumped out. It was Gash clinging onto a Yellowtail fish. The sheer happiness on his face made her giggle. **

**"**_**Look at him all carefree" **_**She said in her mind.**

**Gash swam to the shore with Yellowtail in hand. A big grain was display on his face. Zatch sat down on the green grass eating the Yellowtail. Cherish sat down in front of him watching him enjoying the Yellowtail.**

**"You seem happier then this morning" she told him.**

**"Yep Yellowtail makes me happy" he gave her a smile.**

**Cherish ruffles his hair "Gash , you never lose sight of what's important to you" Cherish told him.**

**Gash looked at her with a little confusion on his face. Of course he took it as a compliment. Gash knows about Ted and Cherish, situation with life. He never minds helping out his friends. Zatch stood up pumping his fist in the air.**

**"Thanks a lot Cherish, you're a good sister" Gash told her with a monkey smile.**

**Cherish got up brushing the dust off her skirt "Thanks Gash , so are you" smiles down at him.**

**The time seem to fly by. She hasn't notice, nor Gash . They had a great time hanging out. Cherish was glad to know Gash a little more. She could see why Ted likes him as a friend.**

**"Bye Cherish we should do it again" Zatch said to her.**

**"Ya we should" she replied.**

**They turn and went their serpent ways. Cherish made it in time to make dinner for the orphans. Cherish heard them coming in. Covered in dirt and sweat. They must have been working hard. **

**"You know the rules" she said placing her hands on her hips.**

**They nodded and left to wash up for dinner. Ted leans against the door post looking at her. Cherish sigh with a cheerful smile pointing to the upstairs. Ted chuckles and left. Cherish placed the plates on the table. Meanwhile, Zatch was looking over the rules and laws of being king. His young mind was wondering again. He yawns and slide under the covers, drifting to sleep.**


End file.
